The present invention is directed to an improved electrocautery instrument which provides certain advantages, particularly with respect to the method of manufacture.
Electrocautery instruments have become widely used in surgery today. Various electrocautery instruments have been patented. Reference may be had to the patents of the inventor herein which are cross referenced above along with the various patent documents cited in these patents.
The present invention provides additional unique structure and methods which enhance the availability of the electrocautery instrument by improving the manufacturing process and reducing the manufacturing cost thereof.